stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto Niet te actief worden he :P Het is duidelijk: we zijn actiever wanneer er een machtsvacuüm is. Oftewel, these elections can lick my ass --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:22 (UTC) Invoering directe democratie - Stem over Libertas' toekomst Tijd om een normale democratie te worden. Een referendum, iedereen wordt gevraagd om te stemmen --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:39 (UTC) :Dus.. Als ik het goed begrijp, alles wat politiek is word afgeschaft en we gaan over op een handig, losjes en prachtig systeem dat goed gaat werken? (weet ik nu al :) ) Mooi! Prachtig. Magnifiek. Etc. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 4, 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::P.S. Zometeen maar even vermelden bij president en andere artikelen in die richting dat de functies waar ze over gaan afgeschaft zijn. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 4, 2009 15:18 (UTC) :::Idd. --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:19 (UTC) ::::Wat vind ik het Kensonsysteem een machtig goed idee, zeg! Wie is de uitvinder? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 4, 2009 15:20 (UTC) :::::De Newportse gouverneur Kenson. Zie ook Kensonsysteem. sep 4, 2009 15:20 (UTC) Krant (2) Zal er morgen toch maar een nieuwe maken.. iemand idee voor naam? sep 4, 2009 23:26 (UTC) IEMAND EEN NAAM?!!!!!!!! sep 5, 2009 09:01 (UTC) ::Libertaanse Nieuwseditie? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 09:03 (UTC) :::Klinkt niet :/ OWTB, boekoe, iemand of iets anders? sep 5, 2009 09:04 (UTC) ::::De Nationale Nieuwscourant Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 09:06 (UTC) :::::Klinkt niet. sep 5, 2009 09:06 (UTC) ::::::Flutkrant? Goed Geschreven Blad? De Editie van Libertas. Natiegazet? zijn dit goede namen? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 09:08 (UTC) :::::::Piemeltas? --OuWTB sep 5, 2009 09:09 (UTC) ::::::::Libertas Vandaag? Libertas Morgen? Libertas Deze Week? Libertas 2009? Libertas Eet Een Koe? Even serieus, ik heb eentje.. VREIHEIJTSKRANTE! (Vrijheidskrant :D) sep 5, 2009 09:10 (UTC) :::::::::Blegh. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 09:52 (UTC) ::::::::::Wat denk jij dan? sep 5, 2009 09:56 (UTC) :::::::::::Vrijheidsblad. :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:08 (UTC) "Tony Macaroni's Culunaire Weekblad". Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 07:50 (UTC) Culinair? :D --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 08:15 (UTC) :Jep, culinair! Er zijn aardig wat restauranten. Zoals het nieuwste: de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi van Doctor Magnus! Kijk bij de categorie:Horeca: er zijn genoeg restauranten voor eek culinair blad! Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 08:18 (UTC) 147 inw. Wat denken jullie als we dat aantal x 1500 doen? :D sep 5, 2009 09:56 (UTC) :Slecht.... --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:00 (UTC) x 10.000 vind ik wel een redelijke. Alleen krijgen gehuchtjes dan niet te veel? --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:17 (UTC)\ Liever gebaseerd op gebruikersinwoners. NIet dat stomme Lovia-achtige-syteem Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 10:19 (UTC) Stel dat je het x 10.000 doet. * Wikistad Sperantza Villawijk: 14 = 140.000 :S * Wikistad Sperantza Taalwijk: 7 = 70.000 * Wikistad Sperantza: 21 = 210.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Vervoerswijk: 3 = 30.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Vredeswijk: 5 = 50.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Wikiwijk: 4 = 40.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Kunstwijk: 8 = 80.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Mediawijk: 1 = 10.000 * Wikistad Elyzee Sportwijk: 2 = 20.000 * Wikistad Elyzee: 23 = 230.000 * Wikistad Vici Oude Wijk: 16 = 160.000 :P * Wikistad Vici Centrum: 0 * Wikistad Vici Winkelwijk: 0 * Wikistad Vici: 16 = 160.000 * Wikistad: 60 = 600.000, best reëel * Esdoornheuvels Maple Hills & Terra Nostra Maple Hills: 9 = 90.000 * Esdoornheuvels Maple Hills & Terra Nostra Terra Nostra: 2 = 20.000 :P * Esdoornheuvels Apud Maro: 3 = 30.000 * Esdoornheuvels Newport: 11 = 110.000 :S * Esdoornheuvels Victoria: 11 = 110.000 * Esdoornheuvels Molenbeek: 1 = 10.000 * Esdoornheuvels: 37 = 370.000, ook reëel * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Civitas: 12 = 120.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Geleynswijk: 4 = 40.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Strand: 8 = 80.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Europawijk: 0 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Ermingard: 1 = 10.000... * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas: 24 = 240.000 * Insula Prima Civitas Libertas & Ermingard Koloniedorp: 1 = 10.000 * Insula Prima: 26 = 260.000, idem * Muntegu: 8 = 80.000 * Freedom Ski: 2 = 20.000 * Mountégue: 10 = 100.000 * Oost-Libertas Skeênð: 6 = 60.000 * Oost-Libertas Nýttfrón: 8 = 80.000 * Oost-Libertas Friðborg: 5 = 50.000 * Oost-Libertas Norðvík: 1 = 10.000 * Oost-Libertas: 20 = 200.000 * Totaal: 153 inw (1.53 miljoen)., 33 meer dan laatst! Libertas zou dan 1.530.000 inwoners hebben, een zeer mooi aantal denk ik. Wikistad heeft er dan 600.000. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:05 (UTC) :Wel mooi, maar lijkt me wel iets te groot voor Libertas.. ;) sep 5, 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::Hoezo? Moet je kijken wat voor een hsl-lijnen jij aan het aanleggen bent :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:10 (UTC) :::Das waar, hsl-lijnen voor 150 inwoners.. we maken er idd 1.53 miljoen van! sep 5, 2009 15:13 (UTC) bwc 1.53 miljoen, op de 150ste plek van 232 tussen Guinee-Bissau en Gabon, net 2 plekjes boven Estland. 8 plekjes boven Cyprus, 3 plekjes onder Kosovo. Lijkt mij redelijk, moet je kijken wat voor een steden we hebben met die wolkenkrabbers. --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:14 (UTC) :Dan moeten we t ff toevoegen. sep 5, 2009 15:16 (UTC) Skeend wil liever vermenigvuldiging via 1675 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 6, 2009 08:34 (UTC) Artikel Libertas herschrijven Voor wie zich verveelt :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 15:28 (UTC) :Ik ga (voor een deel) een poging wagen. Ik ben nog relatief nieuw (nou ja ;) Je weet wat ik bedoel.) dus ik kan er ff een frisse kijk op hebben. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 5, 2009 17:06 (UTC) Oproep aan gouverneurs Om in de infoboxen al het overige behalve het actuele inwonerstal weg te halen zoals hier bij wijken, plaatsen en provincies. Anders werkt het niet. Laat zien dat je het gouverneurschap waard bent ;) --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 21:16 (UTC) :Dat lijkt mij handig, ik doe me nu even voor als gouverneur van wikistad tot er een alternatief is. sep 6, 2009 08:32 (UTC) ::Ok. Ik doe NY wel è. --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:25 (UTC) We kunnen m actief maken.. http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg:Le_Transporteur Kan heel wat over het nieuwe spoornet en Pierlot's wegenplan in :) sep 5, 2009 23:14 (UTC) :Iemand, niemand? sep 7, 2009 12:18 (UTC) Aantal woningen Ik ben een beetje door de war, maar ik zou graag willen weten hoeveel woningen je mag. Want sommigen hebben 5 woningen en andere 3 en weer andere hebben weer 2. Dus wat is het maximum aantal woningen? sep 7, 2009 12:02 (UTC) :Ik ook, ik had 2 in Libertas en 1 in Newport, 1 in Nyttfron maar toen waren beiden landen onafhankelijk. Iig, zie Wikistad:Grondwet. sep 7, 2009 12:15 (UTC) Plaats Vanaf welk aantal inwoners is een plaats een dorp/stad? sep 7, 2009 12:04 (UTC) :Aantal wijken, moet ergens in de Wikistad:Grondwet staan ;) --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 14:00 (UTC) ::3 of 5 toch è :P --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:26 (UTC) Oppervlakte Libertas Een pluim voor degene die de tienduizendvoudige bevolking heeft bedacht, maar voor de inwoners van een land dat meer dan 1 miljoen inwoners heeft, moet er ook een beetje ruimte zijn. Dus: We moeten bepalen hoe groot de oppervlakte van Libertas is. Lijkt moeilijk met die grillige vorm, maar ik heb een oplossing: Men neme deze kaart: center|700px De kaart is 1.764 × 1.138 pixels groot. De grillige vorm van Libertas gaan we niet uitrekenen, maar we nemen de hele rechthoek. (Libertas en territoriale wateren) 10px = 1km lijkt me een goede maat. Dus; 1.764 / 10 = 176km breed, en 1.138 / 10 = 114km breed. 176 x 114 is 20.046 km2 Dus Libertas is, inclusief territoriale wateren: 20.046km2 groot. Uw cartograaf, SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 13:08 (UTC) (beter bekend van de Atlas Libertae (o, verkeerde naamval), die niet over neplatijn, maar over kaarten gaat, in tegenstelling tot wat veel mensen denken.) :Dat betekent dus dat we qua oppervlakte nu iets kleiner dan Slovenië meten, en iets groter dan Nieuw Caledonië. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 13:10 (UTC) Stel maar voor in het stemlokaal, zou ik zeggen ;) --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 14:04 (UTC) :Gedaan, er is een stemming bezig. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:59 (UTC) Munteenheid Ik wil me wel bemoeien met de munteenheid, als jullie maar niet gaan zeuren over de naam: (Liber) Moneta. Koers: ong. 1μ = 0,10 euro (de kleine letter Mu van het Grieks lijkt me wel mooi als valuta teken) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 13:24 (UTC) :Monedă... wat een inspiratie :P. We waren al vanaf het begin van plan om een eigen munteenheid in te voeren, maar daar is nooit wat van gekomen - verder heb ik ook het gevoel dat iedereen wel gewend is geraakt aan die euro hier... maar je hebt altijd alle vrijheid om een voorstel in het stemlokaal te plaatsen ;) --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 14:05 (UTC) ::Behoud de euro, anders wordt het wel erg lastig.. (vooral omdat Nýttfrón dan 3 verschillende muntsoorten in één jaar heeft gehad :P) --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:27 (UTC) :::Ah, joh, het geeft een gevoel van eigenheid en de koers is gewoon (ong.) 1 euro=10 moneta. Trouwens, Liber Moneta betekent zoiets als 'vrije munt', dus dat past wel bij Libertas. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:42 (UTC) ::::Heb trouwens (wat een pokkewerk, zucht) Libertas herschreven. Ik ga sommige kopjes nog uitbreiden. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:43 (UTC) :::::Ik houd niet zo van geld (waren we maar bij de Mark gebleven..) Bedankt voor het herschrijven van Libertas :) --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:44 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben , het is trouwens 10 euro is een moneta, als ik dan even mijn economie skills naar voren haal dan betekend de koers dat de economie van libertas omhoog gaat sep 7, 2009 14:45 (UTC) :::::::Ik blijf tegen, maar het interesseert me geen hamlap als de Euro ook een wettelijk betaalmiddel blijft. --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:47 (UTC) ::::::::Euro blijft bruikbaar, 10 moneta = 1 euro, en we stemmen erover, O.K.? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:50 (UTC) :::::::::Euro blijft op gelijk niveau als de moneta ok? --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:53 (UTC) ::::::::::Nooit van een wisselkoers gehoord? --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::::::::::als moneta minder als een euro waard is ben ik tegen sep 7, 2009 14:57 (UTC) :::::::::::Er is trouwens een nieuwe stemming. 1moneta = 1,5euro... Blijft zo. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::Geen zin om extra te rekenen, doe gewoon 1 moneta = 10 euro of 1 moneta = 2 euro ofzo.. dan ben ik (maar dan ook als de euro wel wettelijk beschikbaar blijft) sep 7, 2009 15:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::Moneta is 1:10 of 10:1, o.k.? Euro blijft trouwens aan, even dat misverstand uit de wereld helpen. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:12 (UTC) Herschreven Marmeren Huis, Libertas en Parlement herschreven. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:15 (UTC) :En het Nationaal Bureau voor Statistiek --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 16:18 (UTC) Ysselaerden Ik roep hier bij de Ysselaerdse burgeroorlog uit Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:20 (UTC) :Hierbij heeft hij ervoor gezorgd dat hij geen gouverneur meer kan zijn (zie F:B discussie). Dus kandidaten waren: # Cleo # Sjorskingma --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:22 (UTC) Wijkkaarten Iedereen weet ongetwijfeld wat ik ermee bedoel, de wijkkaarten: met HTML geschreven, ietwat blokkerige kaartjes van plaatsen in Libertas. Deze kaartjes zijn al heel lang in gebruik, en ik heb zeker geen plannen om ze weg te doen, of om daar over te discusseren. Ze kunnen best behouden worden. Alleen dan moeten ze, met oog op de vertienduizendvoudiging (leuk woord voor galgje) van het aantal inwoners, wel een andere bestemming hebben. Wat vinden jullie ervan om voortaan ze niet als overzichtskaarten, maar als kaarten van het binnenste centrum van de desbetreffende stad, wijk of plaats te gebruiken? Dit om Libertas reëel te houden, en toch de kaartjes te behouden. Met paint kunnen we dan overzichtskaarten maken, met gedetailleerde stratenplannen, zodat je behalve dus de centrumkaart, zoals hierboven beschreven, ook een kaart van de volledige stad hebt. Maar dat is van later belang, en erg tijdrovend. Nogmaals, uw cartograaf: SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:28 (UTC) :Een groot en goed plan waar veel over nagedacht moet worden voordat het uitgevoerd wordt. Dus momenteel en een beetje --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:32 (UTC) ::Zie dit! http://fictievelanden.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:SjorskingmaWikistad Beetje slap van Pierlot... --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 15:34 (UTC) Pittoreske Pizzaria Funghi Wie kent er al de Pittoreske Pizzaria Funghi van Doctor Magnus, met de beroemde chef-kok Alberto Magnus achter het fornuis? De tamelijk grote, doch sfeervolle eetgelegenheid in Italiaanse sfeer is gehuisvest in de wijk Tinge. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 13:51 (UTC) :PS: Tahrim Veltman zei dat ik hier reclame kan maken! Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 13:52 (UTC) Handtekening Hallo iedereen en jan en alleman! Ik heb even een vraag over de handtekening. Ik wil n.l. een "lollige" handtekening (met kleurtjes en een maantje). Deze had ik op wikipedia, maar als je dat gaat copypasten in je voorkeuren werkt dat niet. weet iemand de oplossing? --MaanMeis sep 10, 2009 14:42 (UTC) : ;) sep 10, 2009 16:20 (UTC) Chat Verder lijkt het me wel leuk om wat meer leven in de chatbrouwerij te gooien. Wel makkelijk voor eventuele vragen, suggesties, roddels etc. etc.. --MaanMeis sep 10, 2009 15:04 (UTC) (Heb nog geen mooie handtekening btw ;-( :Ja dat is leuk! Om te beginnen: zet de chatbox op de hoofdpagina op een prominente plaats, met een link waarmee je er direct inkomt onder je gebruikersnaam. Ik heb de chat zelf nog niet eens gevonden: geen wonder dat er niemand is dan. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 15:15 (UTC) ::De chat is IRC, dat staat in de sidebar links ;) sep 10, 2009 16:17 (UTC) Bericht van ome OWTB Ik zal even dit berichtje ter nagedachtenis aan mij hier gooien (ik heb het al in 2008 geschreven :P). Het staat in het Limburgs, maar dat moet geen probleem zijn (volgens jullie is het toch maar een dialect van het Nederlands). (het was namelijk voor Mäöres bedoeld :P) Leef luuj, Ich höb beslaote mie deier benaeve mich tö lègken biezieje 'ch èng tied mieë höb. Wiejersjiks verlöp die kalsverbinjing neet sjoean wie ich 'd zów willen. Ouch wille 'ch gaere d'róp wiezen det d'n bèsten tied veurbie zie ódder wie me hie zaet: "'d Guuef 'nen tied ven kómmen èn 'nen tied ven gaon." (det is e spraekwaordj). Nöm 'd vral neet pèrzuuenlik went d'n tied ae geer èng. Tö tieje kómme'ch elank, meh grómb meh ven neet. Veuroetkieken achter gem det neet kömp, maak slamb es me zaet. Eure goevernäörvikingheer, --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 15:04 (UTC) :Ik heb nooit gezegt dat limburgs een dialect is, ik heb geen zin om moeite te doen dit te lezen :p sep 10, 2009 15:09 (UTC) ::Maar de rest hier wel. Ik kom nog wel eens langs (als ik weer een pagina van me vind die wegkan :P). Nu ga ik me eindelijk op li.wikt concentreren. Bedankt voor al je hulp Jillids, maar geen enkele hulp kan mij nu helpen ;) --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :::Tot over een paar maanden dan :) sep 10, 2009 15:13 (UTC) :::: :)) --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::::: Lieve Lui! Vikingheer zegt dat hij geen tijd meer heeft, ook wil hij ff zeggen dat de beste tijd is geweest: er is een tijd van komen en een tijd van gaan. (Dat is een spreekwoord, legtie uit.) Neem het vooral niet persoonlijk op, want da's eng. En die laatste 2 zinnen begrijp ik idd niet. Uw Vikingheer. --MaanMeis sep 10, 2009 15:38 (UTC) :Wel een marginale vertaling zeg ei :P Het komt ongeveer op hetzelfde neer, maar helemaal goed is het niet :P Ik ben ef terug om dat e-maildingetje uit te zetten :P --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 16:14 (UTC) OWTB, als je er nog bent, ik wens je het allerbeste en het ga je goed :) sep 10, 2009 16:11 (UTC) :Dank je! Jij ook veel succes! :) --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 16:14 (UTC) Godsdiensten Zijn er hier veel godsdienstigen? Welke godsdiensten zijn er allemaal, en wie hangt welk geloof aan (hoeveel mensen per geloof of levensbeschouwing)? Zijn er hier boeddhisten, christenen, moslims, of atheisten en humanisten? Wordt het tijd voor een kerk, kathedraal of moskee misschien? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 19:33 (UTC) :Ik ben moslim. sep 10, 2009 19:43 (UTC) ::Iedereen neemt aan wat hij in het echt ook aanhangt, natuurlijk zin er van het cristendom en het atheisme het meest maar er zijn ook andere, ik ga nu niet een lijstje maken of zo. Maar er zijn al kerken en zover ik weet is voor de rest niet ergens mee dan 1 of twee van dus moskee en synagogen zijn niet nodig sep 10, 2009 19:45 (UTC) Oké. Hoe vinden jullie het artikel Alberto Magnus? Het is nu net af! Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 19:56 (UTC) :Je weet toch dat we het proberen zo realistisch mogelijk te houden, dus geen lazerogen !!!!!!!!!!!! sep 10, 2009 20:20 (UTC) Rijksregister en status Ik heb dit nu ge update aangezien we geen vice-president meer hebben en de vorige niks gedaan heeft is er een achterstand en niemand die update, dus met jullie toestemming wil ik dit voortaan wel doen. Voor de nieuwelingen, het rijksregister is een verzameling van alle gebruikers en status is de positie die de persoon heeft (inwoner,burger,burgermeester of Gouverneur). sep 10, 2009 20:24 (UTC) : --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 08:27 (UTC) Kunstwijk Hay iedereen, Zouden we er goed aan doen de Kunstwijk eens grondig te veranderen? Deze wijk lijkt me ook opvallend kleiner dan andere wijken, zoals bv. CL-Strand, maar misschien hoort dit zo. Als de wijk groter zou worden zouden we meer plaats kunnen maken voor allerlei kunsten (literatuur, schilderkunst, muziek, mode, maar ook dans en opera etc.) We zouden er ook enkele kunstzinnige monumenten kunnen plaatsen. Ik weet dat je toestemming nodig hebt met de wijkvoorzitter, maar na hier wat positief overleg, zal ik zeker de voorzitter contacteren vooraleer handelingen te ondergaan. Mvg, Lokixx sep 12, 2009 07:17 (UTC) Gisteren verwijderde iemand de pagina Operagebouw Civitas Libertas van Mama Luigi's M.L.O.M. & Diana Petrucci gesponsort door het Ministerie van Cultuur en Erfgoed. Het artikel zou kunnen worden hersteld, hernoemd en in de Kunstwijk worden geplaatst: dat lijkt me een ideaal begin! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 07:56 (UTC) :Dan moet er wel eerst plaats zijn in de wijk, en die is er nu niet. Lokixx sep 12, 2009 08:02 (UTC) Kijk, da is iets wat jij misschien kunt regelen? Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 08:02 (UTC) :Goede plannen, alleen lijkt een uitbreiding mij onmogelijk omdat er geen ruimte is (omgeven door industrieterrein, haven, wikiwijk, mediawijk, enz). Wel kun je 'm ombouwen, ten minste als Burgemeester Jillids het er mee-eens is. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 08:33 (UTC) Mooi artikel, Operagebouw O Sole Mio! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 08:41 (UTC) :Grazie, met dank aan de anoniem die het operagebouw van CL heeft geschreven (A) - heb het enkel gewijzigd en een plaatje erop gezet. --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 08:43 (UTC) Nou, ik vind het een leuke nieuwe "publiekstrekker"! Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 08:56 (UTC) :Ik ben het met je eens Lokixx, het is me nu teveel huizen, misschien dat we een plan kunnen samenstellen en de wijk een metamorfose geven sep 12, 2009 09:03 (UTC) De beroemde architect van het Operagebouw O Sole Mio, Karl Hitzlsperger kan allicht een aantal gebouwen ontwerpen (Bucu) ? Dr. Magnus sep 12, 2009 09:05 (UTC) :Je kunt hem contacteren op zijn overlegpagina :P --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:49 (UTC) Kom nu wonen in Esdoornheuvels! Bestand:Newport Gemeentehuis.jpg|Nieuwe Gemeentehuis, Newport Bestand:The Good Life uitzicht.jpg|Terra Nostra, vanuit Maple Hills Bestand:Biserica lui Alexandru.jpg|Biserica lui Alexandru, Victoria Bestand:Vineyard.jpg|Wijngaard bij Maple Hills Bestand:Jachthaven.jpg|Jachthaven van Apud Maro Bestand:De Vullianen.jpg|Aan de voet van de Vulianen Bestand:California Pine Forest in Maple Hills Nature Path.jpg|California Pine Forest Nationaal Park, Maple Hills :Wat moet dit nou weer voorstellen ? sep 12, 2009 09:20 (UTC) ::Reclame --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:27 (UTC) :::Het zou verboden moeten worden !!! sep 12, 2009 09:37 (UTC) ::::Rechtse/extreem-linkse ideeën? :)) --Bucurestean sep 12, 2009 09:40 (UTC) Website naamruimte Misschien moet een admin even gebruiken om de naamruimte Website officieel te maken (dan zie je bij de tab Website). Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 13, 2009 11:15 (UTC) Infernal Rap Disco Parti Wie wil een (simpel) logo ontwerpen voor de platenmaatschappij Infernal Rap Disco Parti en het muziekduo Willy & Kamal? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 15, 2009 12:02 (UTC) Fietspaden Ik heb twee Fietspaden aangebracht in wikistad, maar ik zou eigenlijk graag een fietspaden netwerk willen hebben. Dit is beter voor het milieu en beter voor de mensen, daarom is het belangrijk dat er meer fietspaden komen sep 15, 2009 13:07 (UTC) Rivier Het is me op gevallen dat er geen rivieren zijn in libertas, in ieder geval niet op het hoofdeiland. Dit is vrij vreemd aangezien we wel bergen met sneeuw hebben, namelijk het wikigebergte sep 15, 2009 21:03 (UTC) :Mountégue (rivier) bestaat wel, maar dat is slechts een voor verwijdering vatbaar beginnetje over een rivier in Muntegu. --EenNederlander sep 17, 2009 16:40 (UTC) ::Ok, misschien iets voor gd2 om het uit te breiden sep 17, 2009 16:42 (UTC) Nieuwe politieke partij De geboorte van een nieuwe politieke partij, wat een groots moment! Nu, 2009, is de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten geboren! Een nieuwe politieke partij gebaseerd op Christelijke standpunten en waarden! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:50 (UTC) :En nog dezelfde dag is Bernardino Magnus door Nikolai vermoord. Ik zou niet veel leden verwachten. Trouwens: het is vreemd dat je Diana Petrucci in de ledenlijst zette: die is de minnares van Mama Luigi en daar jaagt de LCD juist op! Dus dat klopt van geen kanten. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 19, 2009 13:25 (UTC) ::Ik hoop niet dat je te gehecht bent :p sep 19, 2009 13:41 (UTC) Te gehecht waaraan? :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 19, 2009 15:37 (UTC) :Trouwens: heeft die hele criminelen jacht uberhaupt kans van slagen? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 19, 2009 15:38 (UTC) Naamswijziging Voortaan heet ik 'Gebruiker:EenNederlander'. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 19, 2009 17:11 (UTC) :Wat een leuke naam. "Een Nederlander"... :) Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 17:17 (UTC) ::FF Kijken hoe jullie zouden reageren. Tuurlijk verander ik mijn naam niet, :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 20, 2009 09:02 (UTC) De Tweede Burgeroorlog is momenteel aan de gang. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:04 (UTC) Wie van de Kinderwikiërs is zo aardig Om mij te helpen om die gekke terugdraai weer recht te zetten? Ik vind het spijtig dat mensen een verkeerd beeld gaan krijgen van dat land, terwijl maar 2,5% er Rroma is (én ze komen uit India, níét uit Oost-Europa) wordt nu heel Roemenië afgebeeld als een land van de bedelaars en straatkinderen. Ik zou het jammer vinden dat die Telegraaf-propaganda nu wordt onderwezen aan kinderen onder de 12 jaar, dus aub, iemand van de mensen hier die ook daar actief is, of je het wil doen - ik ben geblokt omdat ik bijdroeg. --Bucu sep 19, 2009 17:53 (UTC) Bezoekje En, oe is t hier? Lang geleden da k hier is ben langsgeweest :) SPQRobin sep 19, 2009 18:24 (UTC) :Er is vanalles gebeurd... Vandaag zijn drie mensen vermoord en heeft iemand de Tweede Burgeroorlog uitgeroepen. Een onbekende IP riep die uit... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:35 (UTC) Het leger Ik denk erover om het leger wat verder op te bouwen, suggesties? Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 19, 2009 19:08 (UTC) :Goed plan. Maar monemteel kan je je beter bezighouden met de Tweede Burgeroorlog, uitgeroepen door ene "Alexander", volgens Tahrim, (het was een onbekende IP die zei Bucu te heten)... Jillis en ik zijn er tegen onze zin in betrokken geraakt, maar er is nu wel een oorlog aan de gang. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:10 (UTC) ::Ik heb iets verzonnen om de Burgeroorlog in CL te stoppen.. Mss kan je doen dat het leger vaker moderne methodes en vallen gebruikt? Zoals doen alsof ze bij hun horen en zeggen dat ze bij de weg moeten komen omdat ze daar beter kunnen rebelleren ofzo, terwijl er tanks langsrijden die ze overrijden :D sep 19, 2009 19:15 (UTC) :::Persoonlijk geloof ik niet echt in de burgeroorlog die begonnen is door een niet-inwoner... Ik zal even plannen smeden tegen de burgeroorlog. Mark (Tedjuh10) - Overleg sep 19, 2009 19:17 (UTC) In Tinge wordt nog heftig gevochten, met honderden doden en gewonden tot gevolg. Er heerst totale anarchie en de oorlog woekert er voort... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:20 (UTC) Ik stop Ik stop tot deze oorlog voorbij is, is vandaag niet is gestopt stop ik definitief !!! sep 20, 2009 09:47 (UTC)